


Sundered Spark

by Inkaneity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, OT3, Poly, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/F, tempted to make into ot4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkaneity/pseuds/Inkaneity
Summary: Yang can sense the injuries of others and being someone who cares too much, too deeply and too strongly, finds herself taking care of two complete strangers. She can't help but to provide the warmth and comfort that practically spills from her very being but somehow, somewhere along the way they've become an irreplaceable part of her life.i.e. Yang feels too much and asks too little, takes care of everyone else but herself so Weiss and Blake are there to take care of her.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about after the characters have graduated from Beacon and are full fledged huntresses. However, there isn’t Team RWBY and all of them are strangers (other than Yang and Ruby)… for now. ;)  
> Shorter chapter this time, just to set things up.
> 
> Loosely follows this Prompt: Person A has the power to see/sense injuries (anything from bruises to broken bones to hypothermia). They meet Person B when they see suspicious or worrying injuries on them as they walk past each other.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked and what you want to see next! It keeps me going and writing more. :)  
> As always, RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum. Enjoy!

"Aw, don’t be so serious!”

The vibrant lights flickered and danced across shifting bodies as EDM remixes blasted from the speakers and bounced off the walls of the club. Bathed in blindingly bright lights, Yang snickered as she pat her boss on the cheek and grinned. “You know I would _never_ hit on my customers.”

“You sure, blondie?” A deep gravelly voice intoned, followed by a long-suffering sigh as Junior turned to look at Yang. 

“I wouldn’t! But once my shift ends...” Her grin widened as she leaned back on the bar and shot Junior a wink.  “Then she isn’t really my customer anymore, is she?”

Receiving only a grunt and a head shake in response, she chuckled and hopped off the bar counter, thinking to herself that he was clearly too distracted with cleaning his bazooka to appreciate her superior sense of humor and wit. Junior was used to Yang’s antics and jokes. They had a rocky start to an unusual and unlikely friendship, but she has come to appreciate the gruff man for his bluntness and loyalty to his friends while Junior has (mostly) forgiven her for destroying his club several times and offered her a bartending job instead. 

Yang reached behind to untie her bartender's apron and slowly scanned the gyrating crowd in the club, roving over flushed faces. It was almost four in the morning but the party didn’t seem to be dying down at all. Warm, slick bodies were pressed up against each other in excitement as the music reverberated throughout the club, human and faunus alike. Even though tensions still ran high between humans and faunus especially with the rise of White Fang activity, the club has always been steadfast in maintaining a safe space for everyone. It was one of the reasons why Yang was quite happy and willing to accept this job and the extra income helped. Returning her attention to her crowd, she finally caught sight of a dark black bow and gazed appreciatively at the figure in one of the far corners of the club.  _There she is._  With her view generally unobstructed, her eyes trailed down from the bow that tied up long black hair which flowed down her simple white, v-neck crop shirt with a black hem. Trailing her eyes even lower, Yang admired the way her black pants hugged her long slender legs that hinted at being incredibly fit and the flash of purple fabric underneath a piece of black cloth around her belt. As her eyes slowly drifted back up, she met a pair of brilliant amber eyes burning into hers.  _Oops. Got caught staring._  Instead of glancing away guiltily, Yang shamelessly returned the glare with a slow curving of her lips into her patented Xiao-Long grin.  _Damned Dust,_   _she’s gorgeous._ She silently breathed, as she registered the beautiful features of the woman staring back at her with a slight tilt of her head. The woman caught her eye the moment she entered the club and barely kept the cocktail mixer in her hands from dropping because _wow, that girl is stunning_. Maintaining her bright grin, Yang absently wondered what the woman was doing here ‘cause if her stoic expression is anything to go by, she wasn’t planning on joining the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor anytime soon. And she definitely stood out, simply leaning against the wall in silence in a club that was bursting with energy.

“Junior!” Yang called out, lifting the untied apron off and casually tossed it to Junior. “My shift’s over, I’ll be heading off now.” He caught it easily and nodded in acknowledgement. “Got it, blondie. Don’t get into any trouble, now.” 

“Oh Junior, that’s cute. Trouble’s my middle name.” 

He snorted and waved her off with a look of amusement. Grinning again, Yang refocused her attention to the mysterious woman who was still watching her calmly.  _Like what you see?_  Making her way confidently across, she easily weaved through the moving crowd, never taking her eyes off her target. Bright lilac locked on to amber, Yang was impressed that she couldn’t read the woman at all. A relaxed yet alert stance, amber eyes never wavered from hers and simply waited for Yang to reach her. 

Suddenly, Yang paused. 

She sucked in a light breath and released it slowly, her grin wavering for a millisecond before continuing to make her way through the club as if nothing happened. Her gaze intensified. Traces of phantom pain danced over her ribs and she could feel a slight strain on her left ankle. The muscles on her back felt unexplainably sore, as though she just completed a hundred pull ups.  _Shit. Are you kidding me? What the hell was she doing before she came here?_ For as early as she can remember, Yang always had the unique ability to sense injuries of others by looking into their eyes, provided that she was close enough. It wasn’t always a good thing but it certainly helped her and her tendency to act as caretaker to all her friends.But right now, it only opened up even more questions about this mysterious woman. Feeling a sharp pain in her left ankle, Yang internally grimaced even as she stopped in front of the woman and flashed her brightest smile. “Hello! What are ya doing in this club?”

With a raised eyebrow, she responded evenly “Why, do I need a reason to be here?” 

 _Dust, even her voice is captivating._ “Of course not! But I could be your reason why.” Yang winked playfully. The woman scoffed but Yang could see a glint of amusement in her amber eyes. Pushing aside the phantom pain in her ribs that seemed to be gradually getting worse, she smiled and offered. “My name’s Yang, what’s yours?” 

The woman studied her for a second, tilting her head slightly in the same way she did across the club. “...Blake.” 

“Well Blake, what brings you here tonight? Unfortunately, I know it’s not because of me.” 

A slight twitch at the corner of her lips. “Well Yang, do you interrogate every girl who enters this club?”

“Only the hot ones, yes.”

Arching her brow, she replied in a smooth and pleasant voice, completely unfazed. “Smooth. I was enjoying myself and unwinding from work.”

“Hmm, by standing against a wall with an air of mystery in a jam-packed club?” 

“Is that a problem?”

“Nope!” Yang responded brightly, subtly trying to examine Blake’s torso and ankle. With every second Yang spent in Blake’s presence, she could feel the pain in her ribs more distinctly, making it harder and harder to distinguish between phantom and actual pain. It felt like bruising across the right side of her ribs and judging from the pain, it wasn’t a light one. As a professional huntress and fighter, she was familiar to bruising and pain. Although it probably wasn’t bad enough to warrant a immediate medical attention, it would have disorientated the average person and would take a day or two to ease. Which means that Blake must have a pretty high pain tolerance to be acting so nonchalantly and relaxed. Which is also both impressive and worrying. _Just who is this woman?_ They were in the darker corner of the club and the flashing lights did little to aid Yang’s vision.  _Damn it_. Blake’s white crop shirt covered most of her skin, the black hem of the shirt ending a few inches above her navel. She couldn’t tell if there was a slight discolouration directly below the shirt or if it was simply a shadow in the dark. That said, Blake definitely had amazing abs and Yang would love to-  _shit I’m definitely staring. Again._ Glancing back up, she grinned sheepishly, hiding her relief at seeing amusement dancing in Blake’s eyes again instead of discomfort or disgust at being ogled. _So much for subtlety, huh?_

“What do you want, Yang?” 

Blake finally said, after silently studying Yang all this time. Despite Blake’s neutral expression and calm voice, Yang began to notice that her stance that was not as relaxed as she originally thought. Her hands were loose at her sides but her shoulders were slightly tense. Most of her weight rested on her right foot instead of her left. Unbidden, Yang felt a tightening in her chest and a sense of protectiveness and concern washed over her, beginning to truly wonder what Blake was doing here instead of resting at home given her injuries. Inhaling lightly, Yang met the challenge in her glittering eyes and deliberately took a step closer. She leaned over slowly, whispering into Blake’s ear and slowly, quietly admitted.

“I want to take you home with me.”


	2. Meeting pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter, in Blake's POV!  
> As always, please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked and what you want to see next! It keeps me going and writing more. RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum. Enjoy!

“I want to take you home with me.”

Eyes widening slightly, Blake suppressed a tiny shiver from the breath that tickled her sensitive ears. Ruthlessly squashing the urge to shift restlessly as the intimately murmured words sunk in, desire pooled low in her belly. It was a welcome distraction from the dull pain of her injuries that has plagued her the whole night. Blake flicked her eyes to the ridiculously well-built woman who was now leaning back to watch her, awaiting a response. Giving Yang a once over and pretending to be unimpressed, Blake commented wryly. “Not even going take me to dinner first?”

Yang’s smirk was slow and wide, a devious sparkle entering her eyes.

“All you needed to do was ask. We could always...” Dramatically licking her lips, Yang lowered her voice into a roughened purr. “...eat out.”

 _"Yang.”_ Blake shook her head in bemusement, letting out a small huff of laughter. She glimpsed the spark of delight in Yang’s bright eyes, the smug tilt of her lips that could only be derived from exasperating others with awful puns. _Insufferable human being. Cute, but insufferable._ Yang’s unrestrained delight was contagious and Blake’s begrudging smile widened unconsciously. Truth be told, Blake thoroughly enjoyed Yang's company. She had initially wandered into the club out of curiosity, given that there weren't many faunus-friendly ones around anymore with the recent White Fang attacks, and she needed a distraction. The hot bartender was an added bonus, really. Throughout the night, Blake couldn't help but follow Yang with her eyes as Yang worked the bar effortlessly. She wore a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt with bands of gold on her wrists and she looked downright  _sinful_.There were a few brave souls who tried to flirt with her (after picking their jaws off the counter) but were easily brushed off. A quick interaction often left them fumbling and red-faced, accompanied by gleeful chortling from the mischievous bartender, much to Blake's amusement. Blake would be lying if she said that Yang was unattractive. Every inch of her -from her wild, golden hair down to the crooked black belts casually slung across her hips - was _breathtaking_. And the provocative amount of muscle that powerfully flexed when she leapt over the bar counter? _Exquisite._

Blake just never expected Yang to actually take an interest in _her_. They were opposites. While Yang was blindingly bright, always in the center of the spotlight and drew people in with her electrifying presence and boundless energy, Blake preferred to hang back in the dark, in the shady corners where she could be left alone, silence and shadows her only companions. Yang was aggressively playful and animated while Blake was somber and reticent. Yang was passion incarnate, a fire that awed and glowed with warmth and was gloriously carefree and bright and everything that Blake _wasn't._ Blake was... Cold. Alone. Distant. That was simply how it always was, how she _had_ to be.

Stiffening, Blake tensed as pain suddenly swelled in her sternum and cursed internally.  _Damn it_ _,_ _not again._ A lance of pain shot through her head and she winced, sucking in a pained breath. As the pain washed over her, Blake exhaled shakily; glancing up at Yang who now held traces of concern in her expression. "Hey, you okay there?"

"I'm fine, Yang." Blake muttered as she resisted the urge to flatten her ears against her head, the black bow barely twitching. The searing pain in her ribs has ebbed to a slow throb, allowing her to breathe properly again. Unconvinced, Yang's piercing lilac eyes burned quietly into hers with an intensity, her brows furrowing. Blake glanced away and neither of them spoke.

After a few beats of silence, Yang opened her mouth but hesitated.

"...Is your chest injured?" She ventured cautiously.

 _How did she-_ Blake tensed, frowning warily as her gaze slid back to Yang. "How... Why do you say that?"

Yang gave a non-committal shrug and offered uncomfortably. "Just a hunch?"

Narrowing her eyes, Blake regarded Yang skeptically. _That's way too accurate for a hunch. I know the bruises aren’t visible in here and it was never mentioned._  Blake didn't like that it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. Still, it was clear from the way Yang’s lips have thinned into a mulish line that she wasn’t going to elaborate any further. Deciding to drop the matter altogether, Blake sighed as exhaustion crept up on her and pain burrowed deeper into her head. _Maybe I should leave, my injuries are worse than I expected._ Pulled away from her thoughts by a pair of hands gently resting on Blake’s waist, Yang coaxed softly, studying Blake for any signs of discomfort. “Let me take you home with me.”

Blake bit her lip in indecision, distracted by the warmth of Yang’s hands and the sincerity in her open expression.  _I shouldn't. I don't know if I can trust her._

"Let me to take you home." Yang repeated with a warm smile, her thumb lightly brushing the exposed skin above Blake's hip. "Please."

"Yang, I'm not sure if I'm in the best shape for company right now." Blake grimaced, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to focus on the sensation of Yang's fingers instead of the growing tension in her head.

"That’s okay! I can help you with your injuries." Yang offered brightly, a hand sliding up to rub soothing circles against the small of Blake's back.

Trying not to lean too much into the touch, Blake arched a brow, curiosity piqued. "Help me with my injuries?" 

"Yup!" Yang grinned and thrust a thumb at herself proudly, explaining. "I took sports science as a major module, so learning to treat injuries was kind of big deal." Pausing, she lowered her hand back to Blake, rubbing gently into the sore muscles of Blake's back and conceded sheepishly. "That, and the fact that I get injured pretty often... Bar fights and all."

 _Dust, it feels wonderful._ Blake thought distractedly, feeling the tension in her back loosen slightly and relax. It helped that Yang's hands were unusually warm, seeping through Blake's shirt and into her skin. Refocusing her attention on Yang, Blake contemplated Yang's words quietly.  _Perhaps that's how she guessed my injury._

Feeling playful, Blake blinked innocently. "Oh. So you like it rough?"

Relishing the surprise that flitted across Yang's face, Blake maintained a blank expression, suppressing a smirk as Yang sputtered in disbelief for a second before squinting at Blake. "You're messing with me, aren't you?" Yang accused suspiciously, but there was no fire behind her words. The silly grin that slowly grew on Yang's face was telling. Blake gave Yang a half-shrug, smirking and willfully ignoring the flare of pain from the movement. Yang was really growing on her, she mused, feeling much lighter and at ease than she has been for a long time despite the pain. Blake also briefly wondered if Yang was just really good at reading her, or if she had some superior power to sense her pain because Yang's gaze sharpened again, giving Blake a strange look before taking Blake's hand in hers. "So, will you come with me?"

Blake stared into guileless lilac eyes, sincerity and hope clear in Yang's bright gaze. Blake felt something like a mix of wonder and trepidation rise up in her chest as she squeezed Yang's hand and nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a pretty short chapter even though I've already written ahead. It felt like the cut was needed for a better transition. This one was really tough to churn out, redoing it at least 5 times before I was satisfied with it. Takes awhile to get used to Blake's POV, especially before some level of trust is established between the Bees (next chapter bumped the ratings to M) ;-)  
> Frequency of update will vary, but will definitely not be dropping this fic so please be patient with me! I have a lot of things in mind for these two but it's going to take awhile to get there. #slowburnftw
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Kitty Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter earns the fic its Mature rating - you have been warned!  
> As always, please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked and what you want to see next! It keeps me going and writing more. RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum.  
> Enjoy!

If there was one word to describe being around each other, it would be that it was _easy_.

Even with sharp pain assailing Blake's senses, it was far too easy to relax into the warm body beside her. To accept the sensation of warm fingers trailing down her skin, a stark contrast from the freezing chill of the ice pack resting lightly upon her sternum. It was confusing to Blake, how easily she allowed herself to lean on Yang and accept her help. How comfortable it felt to be lying on Yang's bed, head resting across her lap _as if they've done this a thousand times_. That was the most bewildering to the Blake, how _natural_ it all felt. As though something that Blake didn't know was missing in her life has suddenly clicked into place. She shifted slightly on Yang’s lap and stared up blankly, her mind in turmoil.

The room was dark, with only a sliver of light. Perfect for Blake, who wore darkness like a second skin, allowing her to hide from view and fade into the background. She hated being under the spotlight, preferring silence and solitude where no one could bother her even though sometimes, she wished she could just disappear.  _No one would miss her_ _anyway,_ an unhelpful voice in her head supplied. She spent her life traversing from shadow to shadow, taking on missions from time to time as a professional huntress and barely kept in contact with old partners. They hardly cared about her, but its not like she cared about them either. All she really cared about was destroying the White Fang and reducing them to a passing shadow in the Faunus's history for being the most regressive Faunus Rights organisation to have ever existed. However, after years of relentless pursuit, the cat and mouse game that they played wore her down and Blake was finding it increasingly difficult to care.

Perhaps one day when the grim reaper's scythe came for her, she would welcome it with a grateful smile. But until that day arrives, she would continue to play their game, to be the shadow that haunts the White Fang, doggedly following their every footstep and punishing them for dragging the Faunus into the dark. 

But right now, the game has paused momentarily, and Blake is recovering from their most recent confrontation. She was in Yang's room, someone who was only a little more than a stranger. _A beautiful, gorgeous stranger_ , Blake corrected quietly in her mind. With her near-perfect night vision, she could easily trace the contours and lines of Yang's face, appreciating the femininity of her features despite her powerful build. Darkness was usually her reliable friend, a way to shield herself from notice.

Not tonight, not here.

She knew that Yang couldn't see clearly in the dark, but it did little to stop her from examining Blake with an intensity that _burned_ , little spots of fire igniting from that gaze that she could  _feel_ travelling down her body and stopping on her injuries. Blake hated and loved it, reveling in seeing the flare of desire smoldering in Yang's eyes when they roamed her body, yet losing the security that Blake has grown accustomed to because even though she was surrounded by darkness, she felt exposed and vulnerable. That feeling only magnified when Yang didn't do anything more than to treat her injuries in spite of her obvious sexual desire for Blake, which hinted at a restraint that was completely unexpected from the aggressive, flirtatious Yang which she saw in the club. Blake has _never_ allowed anyone else to see her like this, injured and weak. This was leaps and bounds more _intimate_ than if all they did was have sex, which she knew they both wanted and desired. Yet, Yang wasn't making any advances and seemed content with taking care of her which was already more than what anyone has ever done for her before and deep down, it terrified her.

Honestly, Blake might have preferred if they just had sex instead.

Blake didn't know what to make of it... of _Yang_. Blake closed her eyes and her fingers played with the hem of Yang's shirt, consumed by her thoughts.

For Yang, she stepped into the role of caretaker just as easily, preparing a simple ice pack before cajoling a skittish Blake to rest her head across her lap as Yang sat cross-legged on the bed. Murmuring a softly spoken request and receiving a jerky nod, steady hands gently unbuttoned Blake's white crop shirt, revealing discoloured bruises across Blake's ribs, particularly along her lower sternum and trailing up beneath her black bra. Yang forcefully, ruthlessly tamped down on her desire and instead focused on the bruises, cursing lightly under her breath. Blake's pale porcelain skin was violently marred with writhing blotches of purple-blue suffusing her skin. Yang gently set the ice pack down on Blake's chest, careful not to put pressure on her ribs. Blake hissed as the chill burned her chest, letting the cold spread until icy numbness set in. Yang's brows were drawn together in concentration, focusing single-mindedly on making sure that Blake was taken care of, conscious of the wisps of pain shared with Blake. Everything else, like her desire and lust, was clamped down and locked away.

Yang tried to soothe with her touch, tracing the indentations of Blake's rib cage with her fingertips. They followed the gentle rise and fall of Blake’s chest, leaving behind tiny raised goosebumps along chilled skin. Yang tracked the glide of her fingers with an absent gaze, wondering if there was anything more she could do for Blake. Or if Blake was content with lying here like this with her. Any wandering thoughts about how these injuries came to be were pushed aside, knowing that those questions would likely be unwelcome. Yang instead concentrated on the tranquility of the moment, leaning back on one hand and continuing her ministrations, content with the light touches and gentle brushes of skin, the slight weight of the complicated woman lying on her lap. Blake had no way of knowing this, but Yang could faintly sense the jumble of emotions that flitted through Blake's mind, flickering between emotions so swiftly that they were difficult to identify. Yang narrowly caught flashes of frustration and sharp confusion. This was new to her, with the only other time she had sensed emotions was from the intense emotional pain projected by a grieving father whom she had managed to save... without his daughter. The incident left an indelible mark on her psyche, haunting her for _weeks_. She suffered innumerable panic attacks but she had never experienced the emotional sensing again, and not like this. There was an intangible emotional connection which she found in Blake, giving her a glimpse of the stronger emotions that Blake was feeling and the depth of Blake's emotions... It was fascinating and Yang unwittingly lost herself in Blake's tumultuous sea of emotions.

The only sounds in the stillness of the room were of their quiet breathing and occasional rustle of clothes as time trickled on indefinitely.

Then Blake sighed audibly, breaking the silence as her hand slipped underneath Yang's shirt.

Yang suddenly tensed as she felt a gentle caress across her toned stomach, startled by the sensation of Blake's hand against her bare skin. Sucking in a breath, she looked down into dimly glowing eyes which were now watching Yang intently. Blake lifted Yang's shirt with slow deliberateness and carefully pressed a small kiss against Yang's toned stomach, nuzzling against her heated skin. Yang's mouth fell open and exhaled, her hand moving to cup Blake's jaw and tenderly brushed black strands of hair from Blake's face. "...Blake?" Yang whispered into the silence, a question in her eyes.

Looking at bright lilac eyes that gleamed with muted embers of lust and want, Blake suddenly really wanted to watch them catch fire. She ignored the question and lifted Yang's shirt higher, roughly placing open-mouthed kisses against Yang's exposed abdomen and running her hands down her sides, purring appreciately at firm muscles that met her palms. Yang shivered at the feeling of Blake's lips against her stomach, leaning further back on one hand to give Blake access while her other slid into Blake's hair. Yang's breaths quickened in increasing arousal and her desire stirred. Looking down at Blake with uncertainty, she whispered. "Blake, you're injured."

Glowing amber eyes slid up to Yang's and she licked her lips, igniting another spark of desire. Her gaze was sultry - challenging. As though she was saying, _so what?_ But instead, she whispered back.

"I know."

Her raspy whisper caused hot chills to run down Yang's body, her skin warming in arousal. Jerking in surprise when the ice pack slid off and fell onto her thigh as Blake lifted her head from Yang's lap and sat up, Yang took the ice pack and set it aside, glancing warily at the purple-blue bruises on Blake's chest.

Blake pursed her lips and frowned, her hand reaching underneath Yang's shirt again to caress her bare back as she leaned over to affectionately nuzzle the side of her neck, pressing wet kisses along her collar bone. " _Fuck_ , Blake _._ " Yang hissed, her head falling back weakly as red-hot desire pulsed through her. Her muscles strained as she controlled herself from ripping off the crop shirt that was loosely hanging off Blake's shoulders, dimly aware of the phantom ache that was building again in her chest. Blake roughly dragged her tongue up the column of her neck, and her nerve endings lit up. Yang moaned softly, her voice caught in gasp as her hand fisted the sheets from the stimulation. Desire was a pleasant haze in her mind as Yang struggled to focus on the indistinct pain invading her senses.

Blake shuddered from the carnal sound that escaped Yang's lips and pulled back slightly, lips curling smugly at the blistering heat she now found in Yang's eyes. The savage hunger in them made her heart stutter and beat faster in excitement.  _This is better_ , Blake thought as she breathed unevenly from arousal and a slight discomfort in her ribs. She _needed this_ , an escape from her own thoughts that threatened to drown her.

Flushed, Yang's pupils were dilated, with only a thin ring of lilac in her eyes. She impatiently dragged Blake onto her lap again, this time with Blake straddling her hips as Yang eagerly returned the favor, licking the sensitive skin of her throat and tasting a hint of salt. "Oh, _dust."_ Blake gasped, her hips buckling involuntarily and flinching slightly when a wave of pain shot through her. The flinching and the pain pierced through the arousal induced haze in Yang's mind and she froze, fingers clenching on Blake's thigh. Blake felt anxiety bubble up and she fisted Yang's shirt, whispering harshly. "Yang... d-don't stop." 

Yang fought another shudder as she pulled back, her brows drawn tight and her jaw tensed. She could hear the plea in Blake's voice and her willpower wavered.  _Dust, I want to continue._  Blake's hair was mussed and her amber eyes darkened with pleasure, and Yang has never seen anyone so beautiful, never wanted anyone this  _badly_. Swallowing, Yang shook her head and dropped her gaze, trying desperately to control her breathing. 

Blake exhaled shakily, frustration building in her eyes as she watched Yang. Suppressing a sharp pang of disappointment, she released Yang's shirt and climbed off her lap, her heart still racing from the rush of endorphins swimming in her body. Her ribs ached, but the tension in her head was worse. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 

"...I'm sorry." Yang offered apologetically, a pained half smile on her face, desire once again reduced to embers in her eyes. Blake immediately decided that she preferred the previous Yang. "I didn't want to accidentally hurt you."

"I know." Blake repeated, a tightness in her throat. She knew that it was probably the right decision for the both of them, but she simply couldn't handle the intimacy from before. It was just...  _too much._  She had to go. She leaned over to give Yang a peck on the cheek and stood up, crossing over to the door easily. Her ankle has already recovered, thanks to her aura, but her ribs still stung. At least it wasn't as bad as it was before. Yang watched her in silence, her expression unreadable. 

Yang wanted to stop her, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't. She took small comfort in knowing that the pain in her ribs and ankle has lessened substantially and watched her reach for the door knob, the white crop shirt still open and hanging from her shoulders.

"...You can always find me at the club, Blake." Yang quietly said.

Pausing, Blake glanced back for a second, amber eyes meeting lilac ones. "Thanks, Yang." She whispered, looking away as she turned the knob.

Then she walked through the door and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd there you have it! Poor Yang and Blake, but rome wasn't built in a day after all.  
> This marks the start of a proper arc, and I'll be introducing more characters into the story in the next chapter. (hint hint!) Things are still moving pretty slow for me, especially this chapter which is meant to be more reflective. It'll start picking up from here on out!  
> Let me know what you think and please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Cookies for Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins a new chapter!  
> As always, please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you liked and what you want to see next! It keeps me going and writing more. RWBY belongs to RT and Monty Oum.  
> Enjoy!

The door _slammed_ open with deafening bang.

_“Yang!!”_

An excited, high pitched squeal burst out as a high speed human projectile dive-bombed into Yang’s bed.

“The _fuck_?!”

Yang jolted awake immediately as the bed frame trembled violently, her eyes flashing red in shock and rage. _What’s going on? Am I under attack?_ Her breaths kicked into overdrive and her fingers curled into fists. The apartment which she lived in was considerably cheaper due to the higher level of criminal activity in the vicinity, but Yang could easily handle the occasional break-ins. There was, however, one simple rule when it came to Yang.

_No one_ disturbed Yang Xiao Long in her sleep and survived.

Twisting her head to glare murderously at the intruder, she was met with a series of girlish giggles and a grin bright enough to match her own. Recognition slowly dawned in Yang’s crimson eyes and she struggled to calm down. “I’m home, Yang!” Ruby beamed sweetly, a dimple in her cheek appearing as Yang glared into the ultimate face of adorableness. It was a face that made a person do stupid things like... making an exception to her 'no survivors' sleep rule for Ruby if it meant that her cute, angelic face would continue smiling at Yang.  _Ugh._

Yang practically _growled_ and pulled a pillow over her own head, burrowing back into a bed that was now littered with blood rose petals. “Rubes, I was sleeping.” She grumbled irritably, squeezing her eyes shut and turning away from Ruby. Yang was actually extremely relieved and glad to see her home, deeply concealing a fear in her heart every time Ruby left for a mission. After being intimately acquainted with death and loss several times, she was acutely aware of the dangers that came with the job. Hunters and Huntresses that leave for missions and never made it back - Ruby was at the forefront of it all.

Although she was thankful, Yang _absolutely detested_  being woken up from sleep. It took awhile for her breaths to gradually return to normal and her eyes flickered back to lilac.

“But Yaaang, I just came back from a mission!” Ruby whined pitifully and vigorously bounced on the bed, blissfully oblivious to how close she came to being killed by Yang's sleep-rage. Yang almost tumbled out from the sheer force of her bouncing and her pillow magically disappeared from above her head. In its place was Ruby’s wide puppy eyes. “You promised to accompany me to upgrade Crescent Rose once the mission ended.”

“I will, sis, just not now.” Yang groused and determinedly kept her eyes shut, knowing the dangers that lie beyond her closed eyelids. She began to feel indistinct aches across her body as she shifted and burrowed deeper into the bed. As long as there wasn't any sharp pains, then there was nothing to be worried about. Ruby always came back after a mission with bruises and cuts all over her body, and Yang has pretty much gotten used to it over the years. Still, old habits died hard and her big sister tendencies kicked in, mentally cataloging the various aches and minor pains in her mind as she ignored the girl who was probably vibrating agitatedly in front of her.

“B-but...you promised!” _Wait, w_ _as that a quiver in her voice? She's not that upset, right?_

There was suddenly an uncomfortable tightness in her chest that Yang couldn’t quite tell if it was from Ruby. Worried, her eyes opened, “Ruby, I– " _am looking right into those goddamn kicked puppy eyes._

“-I will...” The glistening grey eyes widened and _blinked._

A few seconds passed as Yang opened and closed her mouth, conflicted. The hopeful light in grey-hued eyes dimmed slightly.

_Fuck._

“...I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Yang sighed in defeat and cursed herself for her weakness even as Ruby’s downcast expression immediately lit up with pure unadulterated joy.

“OhmygodyangiloveyousomuchdidItellyouthatihavebeenthinkingaboutthisalldayandiamsoreadyohmanyouarethebestsisterever!” She squealed and hugged Yang excitedly, nearly dragging Yang out of the bed – _holy shit she’s strong_  - grinning brilliantly the entire time. Yang let out a long-suffering sigh and mourned the loss of her sleep. Even at 20 years of age, Ruby had a way of being disarmingly charming with her unguarded bursts of childish joy. Her dark hair was now longer, silkier and the maroon tips of her hair rested just below her shoulders, giving her a more matured air that belied her childlike enthusiasm. Yang have always loved that about her little sister, her innocence and childishness, her sincerity and genuine concern for people even when they didn’t deserve it. Ruby protected everyone she could, no matter the sacrifice and Yang will do _anything_ to preserve that childlike innocence and to protect Ruby.

_Anything._

Muttering incoherently under her breath about _puppy eyes_ and _cheating_ , Yang sleepily mumbled to Ruby about meeting her in living room in roughly 5 minutes. Ruby nodded eagerly, dashing out of the room in a flurry with her red cloak fluttering behind her.

Pushing the covers aside, Yang sighed and reluctantly sat up, running a hand through her tangled hair. She missed Ruby, she really did, but she was also tired and grumpy and frustrated and her head hurts because she couldn’t sleep after Blake-

_Nope. Not going there._ Annoyed at the tightness in her chest that was evidently not due to Ruby, Yang pinched the bridge of her nose and furiously shook herself awake. She was _not_ going to think about the random woman she met at the club and her amazing legs and piercing amber eyes, her profoundly complex emotions that ran deep and fascinated her endlessl- _fuck_. Yang gripped the edge of the bed frame and gnashed her teeth in barely suppressed anger, her eyes flashing crimson involuntarily. It has already plagued her for the entire night, memories of the intense emotions that had overflowed and spilled into the connection, overloading her senses with the unfamiliar weight of someone else's feelings. Confusion, pain, loneliness, fear... and desire. It _bled_ into Yang, a potent, viscous mix of emotions that shook her to the core. Even now, she recalled the waves of emotions that crashed into her mind and shuddered. Her fingernails painfully dug into the wooden grain as her chest heaved with sawing breaths, choking down her sudden rage. Yang was prone to outbursts of anger, but not anymore, not since a long time ago. She was different - better - now, _right?_

Yang forced everything from her mind.

It's been a while since she last saw Ruby due to their busy schedules and she honestly didn't want to be distracted while spending precious time with her. Ever since graduating from Beacon, it's been a lot harder to hang out together. Even though they sometimes took on missions together, Ruby was a full time huntress and some of her missions are increasingly secretive and confidential while Yang preferred to take on random odd jobs when she felt like it. Yang knew and accepted that Ruby has already grown up and was perfectly capable of being on her own but she still felt a little disappointed that she seemed to be missing out on all the little changes in Ruby's life that amounted into bigger things. Like the fact that Ruby was now ridiculously strong and didn't need her big sister anymore. It was bittersweet, a combination of pride and loss from Ruby's growth and independence. 

"Yang?" A confused voice traveled from the apartment kitchen to the Yang's room, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She removed her hand from the bed frame and breathed out, her eyes returning to their clear lilac colour. Clearing her throat quietly, she shouted back as casually as she could. "What's up, sis?" 

"...where are the cookies? The one we bought before the mission?"

_Cookies?_ A grin slowly worked its way onto Yang's face and she replied with a hint of mischief colouring her voice. "It's on the top shelf... but I super-glued the lid, remember?"

_"What?! Nooooo! My poor cookies! THEY DEMAND JUSTICE!"_

Yang smirked and cracked her knuckles, the tightness in her chest loosening.

Dust, she really missed her baby sis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our beloved Ruby Rose! Remember that this fic is set after they've graduated as full-fledged huntresses so its a slight future!au where everyone is 3-4 years older than canon. A lot will be happening next chapter, this is a transition.
> 
> If you follow my tumblr, you may be aware that I've lost the second half of this chapter due to laptop crashes and file corruption (ノ°Д°）ノ︵ ┻━┻ so unfortunately, this chapter was supposed be far longer but I decided to release the first half early for you guys while I try to recover and rewrite the rest. (sobs)
> 
> Let me know what you think (of Ruby and Yang!) and please leave Kudos/Comments if you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
